


need a ride?

by thecryguys



Series: zagene tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: M/M, uhh eugene has a motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryguys/pseuds/thecryguys
Summary: here's a zagene prompt kind of: for some reason one of them drives a motorcycle and gives the other a ride ? idk?





	need a ride?

“stupid fucking car, you just have to stop working right now, huh?“ 

zach kicked his heel into the front tire of the useless vehicle. it was half past ten, and zach just got off work, starving and tired, wanting nothing more than to go home and have a nice meal and go to bed. guess now he’d have to walk home.

his eyes were glued to the pavement as he walked, kicking up pebbles along the way, which is probably why he didn’t hear when someone pulled up next to him on a motorcycle. it was until the man spoke did zach notice his presence, proceeding to scare the shit of out him.

"where you headed?” the man asked, only his eyes visible from where the face shield was lifted. “need a lift?” he was well-dressed, black skinny jeans matching the black leather coat and black heavy duty boots. zach was sensing a pattern here with the black motorcycle and black helmet as well.

zach debated whether he should trust the seemingly-friendly stranger. was the ride worth potentially being kidnapped?

“can you uhh take off your helmet? you see, i don’t really feel safe hopping on the back of some random dude’s motorcycle in the middle of the night.”

the man chuckled, a low rumble, before removing his helmet in one swift motion and held it under his arm, looking like a movie star.

boy oh boy this was a handsome stranger, zach thought to himself. under the helmet were a pair of dark, mysterious eyes, a strong, structured jaw and voluminous hair. the man raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“so? wanna hop on? i’ve got an extra helmet.” he held out another black helmet for zach.

at this point zach was so exhausted that he couldn’t even think straight, which was probably why he accepted the stranger’s offer, reaching across to take the other helmet.

“i’m eugene, by the way.“

"zach,” he replied politely and put on his helmet. the straps were too fucking long, making the helmet slide all over his tiny ass head.

“here, let me.” eugene laughed, fixing the straps for him and doing up the buckle, fingers brushing softly across zach’s jaw. even the slightest touch sent shivers up zach’s spine, and he had to avert his eyes to stop himself from staring into eugene’s eyes. those eyes were magical, zach thought, you could get lost in them if you weren’t careful.

zach awkwardly climbed onto the back of the motorcycle, putting his hands on eugene’s shoulders to steady himself.

“where to?”

“it’s just straight along this road, i’ll tell you where to go along the way.” he wasn’t really ready to tell this man his actual address.

“i don’t want to sound like a creep, but you’re gonna have to put your hands around my waist if you don’t want to fall off.”

zach took a deep breath, here we go. he wrapped his arms around eugene’s torso, his whole front pressing up against his back. this position felt way too intimate for zach, and his mind started wandering.

“hold on tight,” eugene revved up the engine of the motorcycle and zach felt himself slightly lurch back, then unconsciously tightened his grip on the man in front of him. the rushing wind was cold on his face, a new and thrilling experience for him. he shifter closer to eugene for warmth, nothing more, he thought. definitely not because he wanted to hold his body against this charming stranger that had quite a nice body and a kind heart.

the ride was too short for zach’s liking, it only took around 5 minutes to get there. after hopping off the back of the vehicle, zach felt a sudden urge to invite eugene into his home. i mean, it was the polite thing to do, right? invite someone inside for a drink or two? before he knew it, the words came tumbling out of his mouth.

“do you want to come inside for a bit?”

a soft smile spread across eugene’s face. “thanks but uhh, you look pretty tired and i don’t want to bother you anymore. you should get some sleep.”

zach felt a pang of sadness from being rejected, but he understood. he fumbled in his bag for a pen and paper and hastily scribbled down his number before handing it to eugene.

“here’s my number,” he could feel a blush rising to his cheeks “i can’t thank you enough for the favour, so if you need any help in the future just text me, okay?”

“trust me, i will. it was nice meeting you, zach. i guess i’ll be off then.” he pocketed the slip of paper and strapped on his helmet, giving zach a flirtatious smile before driving off.

“goodnight!” zach called after him, no longer able to contain the smile that was blossoming across his face as he thought of all the possibilities that he could have with this man.


End file.
